<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>On The Run by Ghost0</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28033686">On The Run</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost0/pseuds/Ghost0'>Ghost0</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>New York Underground [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Defenders (Marvel TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:41:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,723</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28033686</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost0/pseuds/Ghost0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter has taken to the alleys of New York in an effort to hide. Many people of New York have now turn against the web slinger in the wake of Quentin's video exposing Spider-Mans's identity and naming him as his murderer. The NYPD are being tasked to bring in someone who has had direct connection to the Avengers, fighting alongside the world's famous heroes. Realizing the enormity of such a task, the higher ups of the police and the city decide to work with a famous business man to alter their approach. Meanwhile, city level characters and vigilantes are unknowingly crossing paths with a big time hero.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>New York Underground [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053425</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>On The Run</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A young black kid held his jacket close to him, hugging himself. His head darted back and forth to make sure that no cops were around. Stopping in front of a poster of Spider-Man, he kneeled down and put down several spray cans. He picked one up and started to write something on the wall and over the poster. He stopped every few letters to give the can a good shake. Took him a couple of minutes but after he was done, he made sure to quickly pick up all of his stuff and move on to do the stuff he really set out to do. He just wanted to take a moment to write something, giving the label that he thinks Spider-Man deserves.</p><p>Murderer.</p><p>A couple of streets over, there were more people out and about. There was one kid who, despite it being pretty sunny, had a sweatshirt on. He had the hood up and a neck warmer covering the lower half of his face. But since it wasn’t the strangest thing any of the other people have ever seen, they ignored him and continued on with their lives like any other typical New Yorker. There was a man exiting a liquor store while talking on the phone. It must have been an intense argument, because he put his bag down on the ground and paced around a little bit. He was yelling to whoever was on the other end. The hooded guy walked past the bag on the ground, timing his speed just right. With a few quick movements of one of his arms, he snatched one of the bottles from the bag and made a quick turn into the closest alley. The guy would later hang up his phone and picked up the bag as he left.</p><p>All right, try to remember where you came from. Peter spoke to himself as he held the liquor bottle in his hand. He looked to his left and went down a different alley. It took a few minutes before things started to look familiar. But he picked up the pace once he did and found the same group of homeless people. Few of them were sitting in large cardboard boxes, one of the garbage cans was already hosting a fire, attracting people like moths. Peter moved past them to find the guy in the stained fedora. Making eye contact, he handed him the bottle. “Thanks kid. You earned yourself this piece of luxury.” He reached behind a full dumpster to pull out a sleeping bag. It had some dirt on it, maybe a couple of small tears covered with duct tape. But Peter happily took it from the man. </p><p>“All I need is a mini fridge and I should be ready set.” Peter tried to make a joke. The man simply nodded and gave a small grin. Just as he was about to turn and leave, the fedora man asked him a question.</p><p>“Why not go to one of those shelter places? Not that I’m prying or nothing, you do what you do. Just curious because I don’t see a young one like around these kind of places.”</p><p>Peter paused for a moment, not sure how to answer. “Uh, you see…I’m trying to not get seen by someone.” He really hoped that was enough for the man.</p><p>Luckily for him, that seemed to do the trick. “Say no more. I once had to avoid some people. Of course, I borrowed some money from a shark that worked for some large bald guy. Why can’t I remember his name? Anyway I had to lay low for a while. Good thing he decided to focus his attention on some red clad psycho interring with his boss’s business. Otherwise I might not have all ten fingers!” He held up his hands and wiggled his fingers poking out of his fingerless gloves. He smiled real big, showing off his smile that was missing a few teeth. Peter thanked the guy again and gave him a wave before leaving the group.</p><p>Going in a different direction, he found himself the building with the blue rose spray painted on the side. The rose was being circled by a black colored lion with a white mane. Peter looked around him to make sure no one was looking his way. Then he shoot a web and pulled himself up to the fire escape. He climbed the stairs all the way up to the roof. He unrolled the sleeping bag and place it right up against the edge. Might not be the smartest place, but he was overlooking the alley and not the bust street where his head would be pointing. Sitting cross legged on his bag, he pulled out his cell phone. He was trying to conserve as much battery life as possible, so when he pulled up the number for Aunt May he simply looked at the screen instead of pressing the button that would allow him to call her. </p><p>I can’t. She’s already dealing with so much right now. He turned off his phone and put it back into his pocket. Looking up and towards the pile of old newspapers, he walked over and brushed some of it off. He had enough time to grab a suitcase before leaving home. His uncle’s name was still on it, helping him conceal his greatest tool. “Probably not what you imagined for me, is it? I thought about becoming a teen pop star, but I just couldn’t figure out how to walk in those heels.” He let out a deep sigh as he rubbed the top of the suitcase. He heard a scream, rushing to the edge overlooking the sidewalk. He peeked out to see a mugger ran away from a woman pointing at him. She was yelling about her purse. Peter watched him, his body getting tense very quickly. But he didn’t move. He watched the guy get away, turning the corner and out of sight. It wouldn’t be too much effort to run across the rooftops and pin him down. But there are people all around who would notice. They would point him out and recognize him. He moved away from the edge, slowly walking back to his sleeping bag. He pushed the hood off his head and furiously rubbed his hair as he paced back and forth.</p><p>“What do I do now? Mr. Star would chew me out if he knew that I followed the first thing that popped into my head. I should have listened to May.” He remembered sneaking into his room after Quentin’s video was on display for the entire city to see. Aunt May came into the room once she heard something on the other side of the door. She had reached out to him, tried to grab his arm. She said something about finding the best lawyer and fighting back. He just kept saying he was sorry, that he couldn’t stay and let this ruin her. Happy was there and he tried to say something. But he had already grabbed the suitcase and swung away. “Crap crap crap! Why did I do that?” He sat back down on the ground and lowered his head. The next few minutes were as silent as they can be. Peter picked up his head and looked back at the suitcase. “B. Parker” stared right back at him. A couple of tears ran down his face. </p><p>“It’s funny. I haven’t really thought about you for a few years. I hadn’t forgotten about you. A lot just happened all at once. I met Captain America. Well, I was actually fighting him. But he didn’t hold it against me. Even did some fighting together recently. It was so cool, it was like one big action movie! Kind of like Star Wars! Not the older ones that you are probably more familiar with. I’m talking more about the recent ones.” Peter sniffed his nose hard, wiping away one of the tears. “I’m sure everything is going to be OK. I just have to find some way to clear my name. Maybe I can go to Stark Industries and…no, that’s not an option.” Maybe if Tony was around, he could help him find anything about Quentin on file that would show the person he really was. But right now it’s just Happy. He has no idea what kind of legal trouble he could get him into by asking for his help, but he can’t take that risk either. Pater moved his body over onto the sleeping bag. “Maybe I need some sleep. Been going a mile a minute with no real break. Yea, some sleep would be good.” Peter closed his wet eyes, turning onto his side. He pulled the sleeping big up to his chin. The noise down below kept him up for a little bit, but after getting used to it, he had no trouble letting himself slip into unconsciousness.</p><p>******</p><p>He stepped up to the top of the stairs. A large group of reporters were holding microphones up to him, cameras all recording the moment. “Right now, Peter Parker, also known as the vigilante Spider-Man, is currently wanted for themurder of Quentin Beck. Mr. Beck was last seen in London where he was engaged with Mr. Parker which ended with Beck recording the video that the online news source known as The Daily Bugle showed in it’s entirety. If you see Mr. Parker, do not approach him. He is considered to be a highly dangerous fugitive. Please contact the NYPD who will apprehend Mr. Parker. That is all that I have to say right now Thank you for your time.” They continued to ask him questions as he left them on the steps and entered the building. </p><p>“Captain, the mayor wants an update regarding the manhunt for Spider-Man.” His secretary approached him and moved as fast as he was. </p><p>“You can let him know that we have talked to May Parker, the boy’s aunt and are currently talking to his classmates. They might have an idea of any places he likes to frequent in the city.” She nodded, but stopped him before he entered his office.</p><p>“I should have lead with this, but Mr. Osborn is in your office. I tried to stop him, but insisted on waiting for you inside.”</p><p>The captain took in a deep breath. “Don’t worry Cheryl. I will see what he has to say.” She nodded and went back to her desk. Grabbing the door, he stepped inside and shut it tightly behind him. “Mr. Osborn. I wasn’t expecting to see you.” As the captain walked around to sit behind his desk, he made direct eye contact with Norman. A middle aged white man, but fit and still fairly youthful looking. He hair had been buzzed, his face free of facial hair. He had one leg crossed over the other as he hand his hands in his lap. “I hope you weren’t waiting too long for my arrival.”</p><p>“Not long at all.” He held up one hand and waved it, dismissing the concern. I”I understand you have been busy looking for the Parker boy. Truth be told, that is precisely why I am here. To help make your job easier.”</p><p>The captain raised an eyebrow. “Is that so?”</p><p>“Indeed it is. I have already spoken to the chief and mayor prior to coming here, so this is really more of a formality to get you on board. But I would like us to be on the same page and cooperate moving forward.”</p><p>“Of course.” The captain leaned forward. “Now what is it that you want to make sure we are on the same page about?”</p><p>Norman leaned back slightly as he began to speak. “You have done a decent job handling the city level vigilante scene. Really, every prescient has done they best they could, given whatever situation they are in. Harlem, Hell’s Kitchen, each area has to deal with it in their own way. But we are dealing with an individual that has had connections to the Avengers. Someone with a skill set and technology that can put those other thrill seekers to shame. We are going to need to even the playing field with Mr. Parker.”</p><p>“How do you propose we do that?”</p><p>Norman leaned forward, uncrossing his legs and resting his arms on his knees. “In exchange for time off their sentence, I would like to use some chosen inmates and equip them some of tech that my research team have been working on and let them go out in the field. I thought about letting your men use the technology themselves, but I believe criminals that have had experience with these vigilantes would have a better chance against someone like Spider-Man.”</p><p>“Are you out of your mind Osborn?” The captain raised his voice in surprise. “Letting criminals loose on the street, with untested advanced technology all to catch someone who is still just a kid? Look, I want to bring him in. It is my job and duty to protect the people and to enforce the law. But we are dealing with someone who hasn’t even graduated high school!”</p><p>Norman nodded at first, seemingly understanding the captain’s feelings. But then he brought up a source of pain and regret. “Captain Stacey, what would you have done differently to save your daughter? I’m not saying it was your fault for what happened! The invasion in New York shocked everyone. It still continues to affect the way we live our lives and conduct ourselves. And I’ll admit, I do have a selfish reason for making this offer. My son is a classmate of Parker’s. Eugene has spent a lot of time with Parker during various school trips and has shared a few classes with him. The thought of knowing someone like Parker had such easy contact with my someone, a vigilante in our schools who could have at any moment…” Norman closed his eyes and took in a slow breath through his nose. After he exhaled, he opened them back up. A look of what appeared to be genuine concern stared back at captain Stacey. “Parker has already killed one man who was doing all he could to help the world. What if the next person he ends up killing is someone like Gwen or Eugene? Someone with a bright future ahead them. Snuffed out just like that.” Norman snapped his fingers. The captain looked down at the desk, trying to control the beating of his heart. Osborn waited patiently for a response. And when he finally did respond, the business tycoon smiled.</p><p> “If you are looking for inmates from the local prisons, that should be fairly easy to arrange. But if you are looking to The Raft for people, I can’t help you.”</p><p>“I am already talking with the appropriate people about that situation. In the meantime, I have reached out to a private contractor to see if he can help us handle the situation without even going to this extreme.”</p><p>“A private contractor?” Captain Stacey looked at Norman as he began to stand up.</p><p>“Yes. All though it might be best if this part of the conversation never happened. If he succeeds, I can arrange things so that he would have been working with the NYPD. Be a good PR move. If he fails, I can easily dismiss any attempts to try and connect me to him. I will be in touch captain.” Stacey watched as Norman opened the door and calmly walked out of his office. He silently thought about what had just occurred, praying that this can be handled quickly.</p><p>******</p><p>Even though it was starting to get dark, Peter decided to leave his little spot and join the group of homeless. He was brought into a little group where a couple of them were given leftovers from a nearby restaurant. He was given a burger which he had to control to savor as much as possible. Didn’t want to wolf down the entire thing in a few bites. He leaned back against a building as he ate his dinner. A woman, who might have been around May’s age, approached him. “Your new around here. Are you all right dear?”</p><p>Peter nodded. “Yea. I mean, as much as I can be I guess.”</p><p>“Leave him alone Kate!” The fedora guy from before called out to him. “Don’t bother him with too many questions!”</p><p>“It’s fine! Really, I don’t mind.” Peter waved and responded back to the fedora man. He shrugged and turned his back away from the two of them. The woman named Kate smiled at the young boy. “I just…don’t like talking too much about myself. Trying to figure out what to do next, you know?”</p><p>She nodded. “Oh I know all about that. I’ve had my share of trauma. My home got destroyed back when those aliens came to New York.”</p><p>Peter looked up, curious. “Damn. I’m sorry that happened.”</p><p>“Don’t worry about it dear. I’m still alive. I don’t have a disease.” She turned and looked around, looking at all the people around them. “Some of us have been the victims of unfortunate situations. Some of them are here partly because they were responsible themselves. But I think spending time here has brought perspective. I certainly don’t look at life the way I used to.” She turned back to Peter. “It’s difficult living this way. I’m not sugar coating anything here. But it is best to take things one day at a time. Don’t think too much about the far off future because a lot can change. But put in the effort to do what you can in the here and now.”</p><p>“But what if by doing something I can make things worse?” Peter asked her.</p><p>She shrugged her shoulders. “You have to decide what is important to you. Determine if this is worse than what can happen to you. It’s when people are at their lowest that you discover who they truly are. There, I said what I wanted to say. Just thought I would try and give you some advice.”</p><p>Peter smiled at her. “I appreciate that. Thank you.” She patted his shoulder and joined some of the other people. He looked down at the food in his hands. A few more bites and it would be gone. He thought back to the mugger he let get away earlier today. He was worried about what might happened if someone recognized him. But he could have found some way to still catch him. Maybe tail him a bit, take him out while they were out of sight and drop off the purse at a lost and found. He was too wrapped up in his own situation that he didn’t have time to go through all the possibilities. I need to be better. One day at a time, focus on what you can do right now. </p><p>Right as he said that, a few gunshots were heard in the distance. A couple of the homeless took notice, but no one seemed to really be making a move to go anywhere. It did seem like a ways off, so they figured that they are good where they are right now. Peter, while not making any sudden movements, took the time to silently detach himself from the group and decided to check out the source of the sudden gunfire.</p><p>While the young boy wandered off, a group of black masked robbers were being chased. A couple of them turned around and fired gunshots at their pursuer. Her blade glowed bright white and she blocked the bullets, cutting them in half before falling to the ground. The street was clear of any citizens, the area belonging to the robbers and the vigilante. The woman, a former member of The Hand, stood still and held her glowing blade in front of her. Her name is Colleen Wing and she studied her opponents in an effort to figure out what their next move is. Two of them tried to tackle her from both sides. She crouched and launched herself up and backward, flipping through the air. The two of them ran into each other and fell to the ground. The guy she landed near to was turning around to aim his shotgun at her. As she moved upward, her blade sliced through the firearm. Colleen kicked him in the chest, making contact with his collarbone as he was punched backward against the store window.  </p><p>As the fight took place, Peter looked out from a nearby alley and watched it unfold. His eyes were drawn to the glowing sword, confused at what exactly is going on. She took one the last two robbers, trying to separate them from their black bags. Probably full of cash or maybe even valuable objects. It didn’t matter what was inside, as long as they didn’t get away with them. Peter noticed that two of the guys that were on the ground were starting to get back up. Her back as to them, and it looked like they were pulling out some knives. Peter cleared his mind, forgetting about everything he was going through. Focus on the here and now! What can I do? Turning to his right, he saw a trash can lid and instantly grabbed it. He thought about yelling out some snappy remark, but he held his tongue as he threw the lid. It hit one of them in the back and knocked him back onto the ground. He shot out a web and pulled it back, just as the other guy was turning around to give him attention instead of the woman.</p><p>He rushed forward, holding his knife tight as he brought his hand upward. When he brought it down, Peter held up the lid like a shield and blocked it. He pushed upward and lifted his leg up to kick his attacker in between the legs. “Sorry! But I think you were trying to do something a little worse to me!” He brought his arm back, tightening the lid tightly and used it as he backhanded the attacker against the head. He fell down, knocked out. Peter dropped the trash can lid and scurried back into the alley. Colleen finished dealing with her opponents. As she turned around, she walked to the two she had first dealt with. She took note that one of them was separated from the rest of his group. She walked to the opening of the alley, using her foot to lightly push against the man on the ground. No visible injuries, seems to ultimately be fine. Her eyes noticed the trash can lid and the indent that has been made visible. She looked towards the long alley, trying to spy the unknown person who helped her out. But the sound of police sirens approaching convinced her that she will have to keep an eye out for something like this again instead of actively pursuing. Leaving the scene, she left the robbers for the police to handle. </p><p>******</p><p>“How many times do I have to remind you that I am not your fucking secretary?” Malcolm dropped a pile of paper on Jessica’s desk. She grabbed a bottle of scotch and started to pour it in a glass.</p><p>“Hold on, let me check what time it is.” She brought up her wrist and took a look at her watch. “Yea, I think one more time will be that magical number.” She downed all the liquid she had just poured. </p><p>“Seriously Jess, I thought we are partners with this.” Malcolm crossed his arms. </p><p>“We totally are. Don’t we rotate, you take one then I take the one right after and son on? By the way, how’s it going with that Ditko case?”</p><p>He shrugged his shoulders. “Don’t quite have the proof she is looking for. But I’m pretty sure that I will catch her husband doing something shady in the next couple of days. But don’t change the subject on me.”</p><p>“All right, I’ll admit that the boring paperwork part of this job is shit I don’t like doing. From now on, I super-duper pinkie promise that it won’t happen again.” Jessica held up her pinkie. Malcolm shook his head and started to head towards the door. Before he could get to it, the door swung open and a woman wearing sunglasses and a scarf wrapped around her head walked through and almost ran into Malcolm.</p><p>“Oh! I’m so sorry! It’s these damn things!” She tried to laugh it off as she pulled off her sunglasses. </p><p>“It’s fine. Don’t mention it. Wait – do I know you?” Malcolm asked the woman. </p><p>She stopped smiling and nodded. “You probably have seen my face everywhere on the news. May Parker.”</p><p>Jessica looked up at the woman. “That doesn’t explain why you disguise yourself like you are a closeted lesbian from the 1950s.” May looked over at the woman who spoke up. She walked over and stood right in front of her desk. </p><p>“I – are you off the clock?” She noticed the scotch that Jessica was pouring into her glass, ready for a second round.</p><p>The brunette shrugged. “Since you are here, chances are you want to hire me for something. So I guess I’m not. Don’t worry, I’m a functioning alcoholic.” She took a controlled sip from her glass. “Now, why is the most famous woman in New York standing in my office?”</p><p>May sat down in the chair facing Jessica. Malcolm stood off to the side. Not saying anything, just sticking around to pick up whatever he can. “My nephew. I need you to help me bring him back.”</p><p>Jessica leaned forward. “Mmmmmm. About that…I think the police are already trying to do that. Chances are you might want to work with them when it comes to that sort of thing.”</p><p>“But he’s innocent!” May almost yelled that. Jessica raised her eyebrows while the woman put her hand over her mouth and took a couple of breaths. “I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to – “</p><p>Jessica shook her head. “I get it.” </p><p>“This whole thing, I know he didn’t do it. I know my nephew, I knew who he was for some time before this whole thing blew up. He just wants to help people. He doesn’t have a mean bone in his body. Sure, he can be a little rash and not think things through, but he would never do this. So please, just find him and help him. I just want to help him.”</p><p>Jessica sat in silence, thinking things over. But then she nodded. “OK. I can do that.” Malcolm raised an eyebrow at Jessica from behind May. She ignored him as she gave May a card. “Send me a text from whatever phone you feel comfortable using. Let me know it is you. I can give you updates as frequently as you want or whenever something significant comes up.”</p><p>May stood up, a little surprised that this went as quickly and smoothly as it did. “Thank you. I – just thank you.” She walked past Malcolm and out the door. Malcolm turned to look back at Jones, who had her laptop opened up. She began to type, not looking over at the man still in her apartment.</p><p>“You believe what she says about the Parker kid?”</p><p>“I believe she believes that. But there are some kids that can trick you. I think the scientific term is sociopath.” Jessica kept her eyes glued to the screen. Malcolm moved towards the door, putting one hand on the knob. Before he turned, he said one more thing.<br/>“Be careful with this one. You don’t know what will happen with a case that has someone like Spider-Man involved.”</p><p>“That’s funny. I could swear that I am the most responsible person in the world.” Malcolm ignored her as he walked out the door. Jessica grabbed her glass and took another sip of bitter alcohol. Her fingers mindlessly tapped on the wooden desk as she looked at a map of New York, mentally taking note of where Spider-Man sighting and appearances have been documented in the past. As she mulled over the many different ways this could unfold, she continued to drink and work.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>